Ostomy appliances with non-rounded adhesive wafers have the disadvantage that each of radially extending parts of the adhesive wafer must be detached separately in order to remove the entire adhesive wafer. This causes removal of such adhesive wafers to be time consuming and cumbersome.
It is an object of one or more embodiments of the present invention to provide an ostomy appliance which overcomes this problem.